1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments herein relate to the field of fruit-harvesting systems and more particularly to a novel system designed to enhance the bulk harvesting of fresh-market apples and like fruit.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
All fruit, such as, for example, oranges, pears and apples, were once picked by hand, one fruit at a time and handled in small containers also one at a time by hand. Because most fruit bruises easily, ripens unevenly, grows on tress in different shapes and sizes, even in the same orchards, the mechanization of picking such diverse fruit is thus often complicated but desirable in light of the labor costs of harvesting.
In particular, harvesting labor accounts for 50% of the total tree fruit production cost. This labor cost continues to rise as a labor shortage has been developing over the last several decades in agriculture. Labor issues thus remain the biggest challenge for tree fruit industry in the near future and as a result, has driven a need for developing improved mechanical harvesting techniques in apple and other specialty crop orchards. In fact, today's progressive growers are adopting new horticulture practices that allow for trees and/or tree limbs to be trellised to a post or wire; these types of orchards are becoming the industry standard because, amongst other benefits, trellised systems may be suitable for automated and mechanized harvesting techniques.
Background information on an umbrella shaped tree fruit catching system and method is described in U.S. patent application No. 2340004, entitled: “Apparatus for gathering Apples And Like Fruit,” to E. Muller filed Aug. 26, 1964, including the following: “The subject matter of the invention is a novel apparatus for gathering apples and like fruit in which the fruit is caught by a foldable or collapsible catch umbrella and is conducted directly from the umbrella into a transport cart or dolly which also serves as a carrier for the umbrella. The catch umbrella is unfolded substantially to twice the Width of the dolly and is provided with an in-feed opening that leads the fruit into the dolly; and the umbrella forms a trough or hopper which is downwardly inclined towards the in-feed opening.”
Background information on a v-shaped tree fruit catching system and method is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0025357, entitled: “Tree Fruit Collection Device V-Shaped Support,” to Parsa, filed Jul. 26, 2007, including the following: “A tree fruit collection device includes a plurality of individual freestanding supports for arrangement radially extending from a tree trunk. At least one net element is suspended between the supports and secured at a proximal circumference of the net element around the tree trunk. The net element provides a frustoconical surface to catch dropped fruit from the tree. Hook and loop fasteners or similar attachment devices are provided for removably securing the net element to the supports.”
Further background information on an agriculture vehicle for pruning tree fruit so as to remove the human element in the process is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2011/0047951, entitled: “Fruit Tree Pruner and Harvesting Machine And Harvesting Machine, to Moore, filed Mar. 3, 2011, including the following: “[t]his invention relates to methods and apparatus for pruning of fruit bearing trees such as apples, pears, peaches, plums, apricots, cherries, avocadoes and citrus. AND also, this invention relates to methods and apparatus for harvesting of fruit from fruit bearing trees such as apples, pears, peaches, plums, apricots, cherries, avocadoes and citrus. The methods allow for individual removal of fruit that will meet the standards for the commercial fresh-market fruit requirements and will not require the fruit to be handled or removed by human hands. The harvesting process is automated and only requires the oversight and interactive control adjustments to the harvesting system.”
With respect to fruit removal itself, two types of techniques have been the focus for past researchers: bulk (mass) and selective harvesting. Bulk harvesting techniques have also been researched widely while shake and catch (Tennes & Brown, 1985; Peterson, Bennedsen, Anger & Wolford, 1999; Peterson & Wolford, 2003) tends to be the primary approach for mass fruit removal. Tennes and Brown (1985) developed a sway bar shaking system that was mounted to an over-the-row harvester. Peterson and Wolford (2003) continued development of a narrow-inclined shake and-catch system (Peterson et al. 1999) that used two mirrored machines on each side of a row, similar to a commercial tart cherry harvesting system.
It is to be noted that despite past attempts, no mechanical or automated harvesting systems are commercially available in the world today for fresh-market quality apple. Selective harvesting is limited by the speed, robustness, and cost of the system, whereas bulk harvesting systems are limited largely due to the damage caused by fruit-to-fruit, fruit-to-branch, and fruit-to-collection surface contact during harvesting.
Thus, there is a need in the industry for a novel improved method and system of bulk-harvesting for fresh-market apple and like fruit. The system disclosed herein addresses this need using a novel end-effector design and catch system working in a cooperative manner.